And Another Makes 3
by cgedawg49
Summary: The gang is headed to Coaster Kingdom for the weekend. But when a sudden breakup between Lizzie and Gordo causes Miranda to blame herself, everything changes. Can Miranda get Lizzie and Gordo back togther? from Miranda's POV. please read and review!!!!!
1. ShortLived Romances

Miranda Sanchez fiddled with her hair during the last moments of her history class. Her substitute teacher, Mr. Digg, was explaining the homework but Miranda didn't care. She was looking forward to Saturday when her, Lizzie, and Gordo would take a trip to Coaster Kingdom. Nothing but elephant ears, spiraling roller coasters, and lots of laughs with her two best friends.  
The bell rang and Miranda hurried out of her class. Not paying attention, she accidentally ran into the school's mean queen, Kate Saunders.  
"Watch where you're going dirk." Kate said in a snobby attitude.  
"Well maybe if you stopped flaunting your boobs, I could see easier." Miranda fired back.  
"You better leave Ethan, Claire, and I alone at Coaster Kingdom tomorrow."  
Miranda forgot about that aspect. It was a school-wide function and Kate, Ethan, and Claire would be joining the trio also. "Don't worry. "The only person that would even want to get near you is your so-called friend, Claire."  
Kate gave Miranda and evil glare and quickly walked to Claire and her posse.  
"You just totally told Kate off," said Gordo joining Miranda.  
"It feels so good to get back at someone who makes your life a living heck." Miranda joked happily.  
"Well my life is heck as of recently," Gordo complained.  
"What's the matter Gordo? Are you scared you're going to throw up all over Sophie Overman again?" Miranda laughed.  
"Not exactly. Lizzie broke up with me."  
Miranda paused in shock. Ever since she left town with her parents to vacation in Mexico, Lizzie and Gordo have fallen head over heals for each other. They seemed like the perfect fairy tale couple. Best friends become lovers. Miranda thought that they would continue their relationship for a long time.  
"I'm so sorry Gordo."  
"It's ok, Miranda."  
"I know it's not really any of my business, but did she give you a reason?"  
"She said that we were better as friends and that she was afraid you would feel left out."  
"Oh my gosh. It's my fault you guys broke up." Miranda felt horrible.  
"Miranda, don't do this to yourself. Everything is better this way. I got to go. My mom is picking me up from school. I'll see you here bright and early tomorrow morning." Gordo slowly walked away from his shocked best friend.  
Miranda felt awful. She loved Gordo and Lizzie and wanted them to be happy but she unknowingly caused the breakup of the next school super couple. She spotted Lizzie at her locker. She quickly walked over to her best friend.  
"Hey Miranda. I was just talking to Veruca, who heard from Parker, who just chatted with Ethan, who was speaking wit Larry, who was informed by Angel that you totally told off Kate Saunders."  
"Yeah, it was......awesome," Miranda stated in a manner so Lizzie would clearly know something was wrong.  
"Miranda, are you ok?"  
"Not really."  
"What's up?"  
"Lizzie, you just broke up with your future husband all because of me. Do you know how awful this makes me feel?"  
"So Gordo already confronted you."  
"Yeah, he did." Miranda said a little angrily.  
"Miranda, I'm really sorry." Lizzie replied.  
"How could you say that to Gordo? I've been by your side since the beginning and now you go blaming me for this." Miranda yelled almost in tears.  
"Miranda, it wasn't that easy for me either."  
Miranda shook her head and stormed off, but she knew Lizzie was right.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
Miranda slammed the door as she walked in to her home. Her mother was startled by the noise.  
"Is there something wrong, honey?" Daniela Sanchez wondered.  
Miranda made no reply and quickly ran upstairs to her room. As soon as she was sure that her mother did not follow her, she called Lizzie.  
"Hello?"  
"Lizzie, it's me. I'm so sorry for going off on you at school earlier." Miranda said in tears.  
"It's ok Miranda. I'm so sorry for saying that horribly thing about you. I wish I could rewind and change everything I said." Lizzie cried.  
"Lizzie, we both know that it is my fault. It's just been a little awkward with you two going out. I felt so...alone." Miranda was now bawling.  
"Don't worry. Now that me and Gordo are just friends, everything will go back to normal." Lizzie reminded Miranda. Although the sound was muffled, Miranda could distinctly hear Jo McGuire, Lizzie's mom, calling for her.  
"I got to go. Its time for some yummy tuna casserole," Lizzie said sarcastically, "I will see you at school before we leave for Coaster Kingdom." The phone clicked.  
Miranda lowered the phone until it was back in place. After all that crying, Miranda was quite tired and decided to take a short nap. She got into her bed and pulled the covers up. Thoughts of Lizzie and Gordo, her fight with Kate, and how hot Ethan Craft was raced through her head. She finally dozed off, into a deep sleep. 


	2. Ready To Go

It was Saturday morning. The day of the trip had finally arrived. Miranda walked into the school, worried about how the day's activities panned out. Miranda wondered if a dream she had last night was a sign. In her dream, she saw Lizzie giving Gordo the dreaded breakup note. She could clearly see every word that was written on the paper.  
  
Dear Gordo, Because of circumstances, I can't be your girlfriend anymore. It's better if we just stay as friends because I am afraid Miranda seemed to feel left out. With her two best friends going out, I'm afraid she felt left out in the cold. I really want to continue our friendship though. I hope you aren't too mad when you get done reading this.  
  
Love,  
Lizzie  
  
After Miranda opened her locker to get her jacket, she saw Lizzie and quickly approached her.  
Trying to make conversation, Miranda said, "Hey Lizzie. Is that a new shirt you're wearing?" "My mom took me to me to the Style Shack last night. How could this day get any better? I'm having the best day ever fashion-wise and I'm going to Coaster Kingdom with my two best friends." Lizzie said ecstatically.  
Ethan, Kate, and Claire walked past Lizzie and Miranda chatting. Kate and Claire were wearing new sunglasses, and long pink gowns. "The way they're dressed, you'd think they were trying to win "The Miss America Pageant" or something," Lizzie laughed.  
"Yeah. Can't you imagine Kate or Claire winning? 'Forget all the little people. I want to thank myself and of course Ethan Craft!'" Miranda said mockingly.  
Gordo joined the duo. "Hey Miranda. Hi Lizzie. Are you guys pumped for Coaster Kingdom or what?"  
"Yeah, I heard there is this new roller coaster ride that does like three flips! I am so psyched." Miranda exclaimed.  
Mr. Digg walked up to the trio. "Good morning Gordon, Sanchez, and McGuire. Our journey will begin in a few moments."  
"You mean the journey of life, Mr. Digg? ' Miranda said a little annoyed.  
"Actually, the trip to Coaster Kingdom. But I like the way you're thinking." Mt. Digg told her. He walked away, apparently to give the news to Larry Tudgeman.  
'Ewww, I didn't know Larry was coming." Miranda said disgustingly.  
"Oh, come on Miranda. Larry's cool and he makes an excellent date." Lizzie reminded her.  
"Maybe if he'd take a shower once in awhile." Miranda muttered. She noticed that everyone appeared to be heading toward the buses so she, Lizzie, and Gordo followed them.  
Lizzie and Gordo were the first people on the bus. They headed toward the back of the bus, each choosing the last sit on their side. Miranda entered the yellow bus and walked towards the back, sitting in a seat ahead of Lizzie. Kate, Claire, Ethan, and Larry all trudged toward the back as well. Kate and Claire, not wanting to be surrounded by Lizzie and Gordo, they quickly has an idea to get rid the two. "Mr. Digg!" Kate yelled. "Lizzie and Gordo just totally stole me and Claire's seats!"  
Mr. Digg walked to the back with a disappointed look on his face. "McGuire, Gordon, did you take Saunders' seat?"  
"No! We were here first!" Lizzie shouted.  
"She lies, Mr. Digg!" Kate screamed.  
"McGuire, why don't you and Gordon come join me at the front of the bus?"  
"Whatever." Lizzie and Gordo moved to the front.  
Kate had the biggest, evilest, nastiest smirk Miranda had ever seen on her face.  
Just great. I'm stuck back here with the two snobbiest cheerleaders in the school. Miranda was approached by Larry.  
"Can I sit here?" Larry asked.  
"Can't you go sit with Kate?"  
"Kate is sitting with Ethan."  
"Then sit with Claire."  
"Claire refused to scoot over because she said that my filth would ruin her complexion."  
Miranda rolled her eyes, but agreed to share her seat with Larry. She hesitantly scooted over.  
For most of the trip, Miranda pondered the relationship between Lizzie and Gordo. She wanted to help them, but how? "Larry, you went on a date with Lizzie. What kind of men is she into?"  
"Well, I'd say she's a tall, dark, and handsome kind of girl," Larry answered in a way that made him sound as if he almost knew what he was talking about.  
Miranda realized that Larry would be no help. She also noticed that earlier, Gordo and Lizzie barely said a word to each other. She calmly took a breath. She knew what she had to do. She was a woman on a mission. Gordo and Lizzie had to get back together. 


	3. Miranda's Plan

Miranda was awakened from her nap by Larry's nudge. "We're here," Larry told her in a voice that reminded her of the girl on Poltergeist. Miranda and everyone else shuffled off the bus. Mr. Digg was waiting for them with a megaphone. "I hope everyone is ready for a fun-filled weekend. Before we go into the park, everyone needs to be in groups. I set up groups, but don't worry. I placed each of you with at least two of your friends. In group one we will have Veruca, Angel, Cody.." "I hope we get to be in the same group," Miranda whispered to Gordo. "I know. I can't imagine not being able to hang out with you guys while we are here." "Shhhhhhh," Lizzie warned them, "He's about to announce the last group. "The last group consists of McGuire, Gordon, Sanchez, Saunders, Williams, Craft, and Tudgeman." Mr. Digg announced. "Oh my gosh. There is no way I'm spending the whole weekend with the two biggest snobs in the whole school."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to spend the whole weekend with the two biggest snobs in the whole school," Gordo complained. The gang was about to go onto their first roller coaster.  
"This ride is supposed to be excellent." Claire informed them. "I saw it advertised on TV. It has two loop-d-loops and a humongous hill."  
"I suddenly don't feel so well." Gordo looked a little green in the face.  
"Relax, Gordo. This roller coaster is like a car ride compared to the one you threw up one." Miranda said positively.  
Kate, Claire, and Larry laughed hysterically. "Gordo threw up on a roller coaster?! Looks like Mr. Smartie Pants has a weakness!" Kate laughed so hard her face was turning the color of her dress.  
"I'm not even that nerdy!" Larry giggled.  
"Thanks for bring it up, Miranda," said a mortified Gordo.  
"Sorry," Miranda replied. Personally, Miranda thought it was funny that Mr. Perfect finally has a moment where he wasn't so...perfect.  
They finally reached the beginning of the line. They each got into the seats of the roller coaster and strapped their seat belts on.  
A Coaster Kingdom worker was checking to make sure everyone had their seat belt on properly. When he reached Ethan, Ethan asked, "How do you make the roller coasters so.. so rolly?" The worker gave Ethan a funny look and resumed checking seat belts.  
"Ethan may have the looks, but definitely not the brains," Lizzie whispered to Miranda.  
"Yeah, totally," Miranda agreed. The ride began to move forward. The rickety track made a loud noise. As the car started moving toward the first hill, Miranda wondered how Gordo was doing. She peered back to see Gordo with his eyes closed shut. Kate and Claire were discussing last night's episode of 7th Heaven, while Larry seemed to be deep in thought. She turned around and the car lurched forward onto the hill. Miranda good hear Gordo yelp in fear. When the car finally made it to the top, it stopped for a second and then went speeding down the track. Miranda and Lizzie threw their hands in the air and shrieked with excitement. The car flew through the loop-d-loop and sped through the pitch-black cave. When the car finally stopped, Lizzie and Miranda were cheering for more. As they got out, Miranda noticed that Lizzie was trying to flirt with Ethan. She heard Gordo moan and turned around to scope the situation.  
"Gordo, you don't look so well."  
"I don't feel so well." Gordo informed her. His skin was pale white and he was holding his stomach. He slowly limped out of the bridge marked EXIT, but it was too late. As soon as he got close to Lizzie and Ethan, he threw up all over them. Lizzie and Ethan's chests were completely soaked.  
"Ewwwwwwww! This is the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me!" Lizzie yelled. "I can't wear this!"  
"Gor-don, warn me before you barf next time," Ethan advised. "I'm going to go to the bus and get a spare shirt. Lizzie why don't you come with?"  
Absolutely disgusted, Lizzie followed Ethan back to the bus, while Gordo went to the bathroom to clean up.  
Miranda knew that Ethan and Lizzie would flirt on the way and back to the bus. She had to get Lizzie to like Gordo again, but how? She needed help, but who would help her? She thought and thought and thought. She didn't want to bring it to this, but she was going to have to rely on Kate, Claire, and Larry.  
"Kate. Claire. Larry. Can I talk to you guys?" Miranda asked them.  
"What do you want Sanchez?" Kate asked annoyingly.  
"I know you guys could probably care less about Gordo and Lizzie, but can you please help me get them back together?" Miranda gave them a puppy- dog face  
"What's the reward?" Larry asked snidely.  
"Excuse me?"  
"What's in it for us?" Claire questioned her.  
"Well, ummmm. Larry, I'll be you a mint condition Lord of the Rings book.  
"Alright, I'm in." Larry responded.  
"You're going to have to do better than that, Miranda." Kate stated.  
  
"A King of the Necklace book isn't going to work with us." Claire agreed.  
"Well," Miranda smiled, "Lizzie is going for you're man. You help me and Ethan is all yours."  
Kate and Claire looked at each other and shouted, "We're in!" in unison.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lizzie and Ethan had changed out of their ruined clothes.  
"I can't believe Gordo barfed all over my new shirt. I just got it yesterday."  
"Well you still look beautiful, with or without a cool shirt." Ethan was trying to woo her. Lizzie fell for every word. They looked into each other's eyes as if the whole world was frozen in time. They leaned in to kiss when suddenly Kate saw them. She quickly tried to stop the duo from smooching.  
"Think fast, McGuire!" Kate yelled. She threw her crumpled up coat at them, just in time to stop them from locking lips. "Sorry, Losie. Sports just aren't your thing. Kate gave Claire a high-five. Lizzie was furious with Kate, but didn't want to cause any problems so she just ignored her.  
Miranda worried that Lizzie may had lost all her feeling for Gordo. Almost kissing Ethan was a clear sign that she was moving on with her life. At least Gordo wasn't here, she thought. But she was wrong. Gordo had witnessed the entire scene of Ethan and Lizzie. He had hoped that he and Lizzie could get back together in the future, but his hope had dwindled. 


	4. Wave Pool Crisis

The next ride the group went onto was the water ride. As the group approached the ride, Miranda noticed that everyone off seemed to be completely soaked.  
"This ride better to get me too wet!" Kate whined.  
"Yeah, I don't want to do my hair over again!" Claire complained.  
"Oh, don't worry," Miranda assured them, "I asked someone and they told me you walk out almost completely fry." Miranda fingers were tightly crossed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After waiting in line for what seemed like an hour, Miranda and the gang finally reached the front. Miranda deliberately let Kate, Ethan, and Claire on the raft first, so the two cheerleaders would sit directly next to Ethan. Lizzie was upset she didn't get to sit next to Ethan but she quickly took a spot between Larry and Miranda. Miranda needed to get Lizzie and Gordo next to each other so she came up with a quick scheme.  
"Gordo, my doctor told me I had...um..north sickness, so that means I can't sit on the north side of anything. Will you please switch spots with me?" Miranda asked in a very unconvincing manner.  
"North sickness? Miranda I think you're making that up." Gordo told her.  
"Just do it." Miranda muttered to Gordo.  
"Whatever." Gordo moved to the seat next to Lizzie.  
Everyone strapped their seatbelts on. The ride started moving forward into a river of crazy water rapids. The first bump caused a huge wave of water to splash all over Larry and Lizzie.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Larry screamed as the cold water covered his scrawny body.  
"Tudge, you scream like a.." but Ethan didn't have enough time to finish his statement. A wave drenched his chest, causing him to scream lie a girl.  
"You have no room to talk Mr. ImSoMasculine." Larry laughed.  
Miranda remained dry through all of the chaos. She knew what came next on the ride. The Fountain Zone. People passing by could drop a quarter into this machine. They could then squirt you with a water gun when your raft passed by. Miranda hoped no one would get her wet.  
As the raft passed the Fountain Zone, no one had squirted the seven junior-high kids. Miranda was almost safe until she saw Mr. Digg standing by the machine with the biggest smirk on his face.  
"Mr. Digg! Don't!" Miranda screamed, trying to persuade him to stop. Mr. Digg let his quarter roll out of his hand and into the machine. He aimed and fired. A long stream of water sprayed Miranda causing her shirt to be so wet, it stuck to her chest like glue. Mr. Digg was on his knees in laughter. Miranda wiped off her face just in time for more water to come spraying at her. Kate and Claire laughed hysterically. They were the only ones still dry as the raft veered toward the EXIT of the ride. The group got out of the raft. Kate and Claire stood laughing and pointing at the other kids.  
"Ha Ha Ha! You guys are completely drenched while me and Claire stayed completely dry!" Kate rubbed in their faces. But she spoke too soon. Lizzie crumpled up her sweatshirt and launched it at Kate. "Think fast, Kate!" Lizzie yelled. Kate saw the sweatshirt coming and ducked. The sweatshirt hit Claire on the face with such force, she stumbled and fell into the water. As she fell, she pulled Kate in with her, causing them both to land in the river, without a dry spot on their body. Miranda, Lizzie, Gordo, Larry, and Ethan cracked up. Kate and Claire had deserved every little bit of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the group stopped for a brisk lunch break, they were on their way to the water park. Kate, Claire, Ethan, Larry, and Gordo went into the bathroom to change into their swimsuits. Just as Miranda was about o follow Kate and Claire into the restroom, she was pulled aside by Lizzie.  
"Miranda, I didn't know we were going to be going to the water park." Lizzie tried to say calmly.  
"Don't you just love surprises?" Miranda started walking into the restroom but again, she was stopped by Lizzie.  
"Miranda, do you know what this means?" Lizzie asked panicking.  
"No, not really."  
"I didn't bring a bathing suit."  
"That could be a problem." Miranda pointed out.  
"What do I do?" Lizzie gritted her teeth.  
"I saw a sign when we came through the entrance. It said they rented out bathing suits for a small fee."  
"Oh that's just great. The small price will be my DIGNITY!" Lizzie shrieked.  
"Chill out, Lizzie. The bathing suit can't be that bad." Miranda was trying to comfort her best friend even though she knew the bathing suit would be completely dorky.  
They walked to a desk and asked them for a rental swimsuit. They passed Lizzie a pink swimsuit with yellow rubber ducks on them. "There is no way I am wearing this in public. That's final.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lizzie slowly emerged from the bathroom, trying to hide her stomach. Kate and Claire saw Lizzie's swimsuit and collapsed in a laughter attack.  
"Cool swimsuit, Lizzie." Ethan commented. "I always wore rubber duck pajamas too bed when I was like six."  
Lizzie gave an uncomfortable sigh. To change the subject, she suggested they go to the wave pool?  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Waves are at the beach." "Just follow me Ethan." Miranda informed him. Ethan and the others followed Miranda to the wave pool. "There is no way I am going in that water with all those smelly little kids!" Kate told the group. "Me either. Why don't we work on our tans?" Claire suggested. "Sounds good."  
Larry just couldn't resist seeing Kate and Claire in bikinis. "You guys will need a fanner."  
"A what?!" They both asked in unison.  
"A fanner. You know. Rich people have them. They hold big leaves and fan you with them." Larry explained.  
"Whatever, just don't touch me or anything." Kate warned him. Claire, Kate, and Larry walked away.  
"You know what guys? My hair is well.perfect and I don't want to get it ruined. I think I'll pass on this one." Ethan joined Claire, Larry, and Kate.  
"Well it looks like it's just the three of us." Miranda said, thanking God that Kate, Larry, and Claire agreed to lure Ethan away from Lizzie. "You guys want to go in."  
"I bet I can beat you guys too it!" Lizzie did a hug cannonball into the wave pool. A gigantic splash nailed Gordo and Miranda. "Come in guys," Lizzie laughed, "Unless you're afraid of a little water. Suddenly, a huge wave came up from behind a Lizzie and completely covered her in water. After about ten seconds when Lizzie didn't come up for air, Miranda knew something was wrong. Deadly wrong.  
"Oh my God." Miranda screamed. "Someone help us." She looked over at the lifeguard but he was too busy checking out women in swimsuits. "Gordo, do something."  
Gordo gracefully dove into the water like a swan. He swam and got hold of Lizzie's body. He carried her out of the water and onto the pool deck. Lizzie's limp body was lifeless. Was she ok? 


	5. Miracles Happen? Whatever!

Although Miranda was panicking, Gordo knew what he had to do. In health class, he was taught how to do CPR. He pressed his lips against Lizzie's, blowing warm air into her lungs. Gordo pressed his ear against her heart, listening for a steady beat. Ethan ran over to see what the problem was. Gordo blew into her mouth again. As he lifted his lips from her mouth, Lizzie gagged and water spurted out of her mouth. She was alive! Gordo stood up and backed away to give Lizzie some room. She became conscious again. Just as Miranda, thought that there was nothing that could keep these two apart, disaster broke out.  
Lizzie, instead of thanking Gordo, thought Ethan was responsible for saving her life. "Ethan, you saved my life," she said softly, still out of breath.  
"But.." Miranda tried interrupting Lizzie.  
Lizzie got up, looking into Ethan's bright blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed him. Gordo and Miranda's eyes were wide in shock. "Thanks Ethan. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ethan didn't have to time to answer her before she kissed him again.  
A sad-stricken Gordo started walking away until Miranda caught up with him. "Gordo, what happened?" Miranda wondered.  
"Ethan just took credit for something I did." Gordo said angrily.  
"Well go tell her, Gordo. You can't deny your true feelings for her." Miranda persuaded him.  
"Yeah, maybe you're right." Gordo turned around to approach Lizzie. Lizzie and Ethan were walking to the water slide, holding each other's hands. "Forget it now, Miranda. If she wants the dumb jock then she can have him. I'm just totally going to forget any feelings I have for her." Gordo stormed off, heading back to the hotel.  
"Poor Gordo," Miranda said to herself. "His heart is crushed." All the hopes and dreams Miranda had for getting the duo back together were almost gone. She wanted to comfort Gordo, but she knew there was nothing she could say.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miranda joined Kate, Larry, and Claire at a table in the restaurant they were dining at. In her hands, she held a tasty burger with fries and a cola. She sat next down next to Claire.  
"You guys, Lizzie and Ethan are completely inseparable." She peered over at the two who were eating and engaging in deep conversation. "I'm out of plans. Do you guys have any ideas?" Miranda was almost positive Kate or Claire would have something.  
"Well, we could tie her to a tree and rub her with cheese and let the birds peck her." Kate giggled.  
"We want to get her away from Ethan, not turn her into a diner for birds." Miranda told her.  
"We could get Gordo, Lizzie, Ethan, and the rest of us to go through the haunted house, and then we could each ditch them one by one until Gordo and Lizzie were left. Then, they would have to work together to get out of the house." Claire suggested.  
"That's a great idea." Miranda commented.  
Claire smiled with pride.  
"Claire, that's the only good thing you've ever thought of. How did you come up with something like that so fast?"  
"Claire, that's the only good idea I think I've heard you come up with." Larry laughed.  
"Shut up, Tudgeman. No one asked for your opinion." Claire said in an icy tone.  
"Guys, come on. We will put our plan into action tomorrow. Larry, tonight, can you try and talk to Gordo? He is so upset." Miranda pleaded.  
"Sure. Lizzie is one dame. Trust me. I can handle this one."  
Claire, Kate, and Miranda rolled their eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kate, Claire, and Miranda walked to their hotel where they would be staying for the night. Kate pulled out her key card and slipped it through the slot so the door would become unlocked. As the trio entered the room, they saw Lizzie lying on the bed. At first glance, she looked like she was asleep. After getting closer to her, it was obvious that she was stricken with love.  
"What's wrong with you?" Kate asked.  
"Ethan Craft is what's wrong with me. He is so gorgeous and nice and intellig... well, he's gorgeous and nice." Lizzie said, looking toward the ceiling awe-stricken.  
"Let me at her!" Kate yelled. Claire and Miranda held her arms back before she could pounce on Lizzie.  
"Ethan told me that someday, he hopes we get married." Lizzie said in that odd, happy tone she was in.  
"Ok. Now let me at her!" Claire said barging at Lizzie.  
"You guys." Miranda motioned them to stop. "We are very happy for you, Lizzie. So, how are you and Gordo doing?" Miranda asked, already knowing the answer to the question.  
"Gordo who?" Lizzie questioned again in that odd, happy tone.  
"She has Ethan on her mind and she can't get her off. What are we going to do now, Miranda?" Claire wondered.  
"We have to hope that Larry can get the 411 from Gordo." Miranda sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Larry trudged back to the hotel room in his poncho as it began to rain. The air was crisp, but wet as the rain began coming down. He knocked on the hotel room door and was greeted by Ethan. Across the face of Ethan, was the biggest smile he had ever seen.  
"Hey Tudge. What's up?" Ethan said in his normal dumbfounded tone.  
"Nothing much, Ethan." Larry sighed. He made his sigh obvious so Ethan would notice and ask the question:  
"What's wrong Tudge?"  
"Well I've got this problem."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, you see, I've got this friend named, ummmm, Wordo." He said, hoping he was not too obvious. "And Wordo has a crush on his ex-girlfriend who is also one of his best friends. Frizzie, his ex, likes, ummm, Zethan. So now there is this huge entanglement." Larry explained.  
"I get it, Tudge."  
Larry knew he had gone too far with Zethan. He had blown his cover.  
  
"You're this so-called Wordo, aren't you Tudge?"  
Why did he even bother? "It's been nice talking to you, Ethan, but I'm going to hit the hay. I'll catch you in the morning."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miranda lied in bed. It was getting late, but she couldn't sleep. She turned to look at the clock. 2:14 it read. She tried to sleep, but she had too much on her mind. She looked to her left and saw a sleeping Kate, snoring. Miranda giggled silently. Lizzie and Claire were also asleep. Today's fiasco pushed Gordo and Lizzie even farther apart. After all of these events, was it even possible to mend the fences and get the dynamic duo back together? Miranda wasn't sure of this but she was sure of one thing. She would try her hardest. She was already this far. Plus, she had a fuming Claire and Kate on her side, which would better her, chances even more. She had to get rest so she could put "Plan: Haunted House" into full motion. She dozed off into a deep sleep. 


	6. The Haunted House Affair

Miranda awoke at 8:00 to find Lizzie already at breakfast. Claire and Kate were busily brushing their hair and putting makeup on at the same time. "I didn't know you two were so multi-talented." Miranda commented.  
"D'uh! Do you think we got popular by being good-looking bimbos?" Kate asked.  
"Basically," Miranda mumbled. She changed into her clothes and swiftly left the room to eat breakfast. When she got to the front lobby, Lizzie and Ethan were sitting at one table and Larry and Gordo at another. Mr. Digg approached Miranda. "Sanchez, hurry up and eat. We got a fun- filled day today."  
"Yeah, ok Mr. Digg." She went to sit down next to Larry and Gordo. Gordo seemed to still be in a very unpleasant mood. "How did you sleep last night, Gordo?" Miranda wondered.  
Gordo didn't answer. He buried his head into his arms. Miranda had never seen Gordo so miserable. He was always an upbeat, funny, and a little cynical at times. "Did you talk to him last night?" Miranda whispered to Larry.  
"No, he was asleep when I got back to the hotel room." Larry replied.  
Miranda got up and left to go sit by Lizzie and Ethan. They seemed to be enjoying feeding each other. "How did you two sleep last night?" Miranda asked.  
"I closed my eyes and lied on my bed." Ethan said dumbfounded.  
"She means did you sleep good last night?" Lizzie explained to the hopeless jock.  
Miranda rolled her eyes. If Ethan were any dumber, he'd need a full- time English translator, Miranda thought to herself.  
"Oh, I slept good." Ethan said.  
"We should get going," Miranda suggested, "We don't want to waste any more time here." Miranda was hungry but she didn't care. She was just too excited to start the plan.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Miranda yanked Ethan and Lizzie toward the vicinity of the Haunted House. Claire, Kate, and Larry were practically dragging Gordo. He was still very upset. As the gang finally reached the Haunted House, Miranda realized that this house might be a little more frightening then she anticipated. "Maybe we should go ride another roller coaster." Miranda suggested.  
"Oh come on. You dragged us here and now you will have to go on with us." Lizzie told her. 'There's nothing to be afraid of, Miranda." Lizzie and Ethan ran up to the line for the ride. Miranda and the rest reluctantly followed.  
The winding line dies down and they were the next people up. The park employee ushered them inside the doors. "Welcome ladies and gentleman. Are you ready for a bone-chilling extravaganza? But don't be afraid, because it's the best time in the park, when you're laughing in the dark." The employee gave off a spine-tingling laugh that Miranda thought resembled an old horror movie laugh. The employee showed them the way and the scared kids began walking down the hall. They were about ten feet into the hallway when a zombie popped out of the floor, grabbing Miranda's leg.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieked menacingly.  
"Miranda, chill out." Ethan said. "Everyone knows that this stuff is all fake." Suddenly, a vampire grabbed Ethan's shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.  
"Ethan, you have a higher pitched scream then Kate." Larry joked. A very frightened Lizzie turned around just in time to see a giant monster chasing after the group. The monster grabbed Larry and picked him up. Lizzie screamed and began running down the hallway. When Lizzie and everyone else had run out of sight, Larry gave Miranda a thumbs-up.  
Miranda caught up with the rest of the group. "How do we get out of here?" Lizzie asked in a high pitch shriek.  
"Gosh already, I'll do it." Claire said annoyed. She walked up into the front of the group and began leading the way. A trapdoor came open. "Claire watch out!" Lizzie yelled at the top of her lungs. It was too late, Claire stumbled into the hole. Unbeknownst to Lizzie, Ethan, and Gordo, Claire was just doing her part in the plan. Lizzie, Ethan, Gordo, and Kate screamed and ran ahead. Miranda stayed behind long enough to see Claire flash her a thumbs-up sign.  
The five remaining students kept running until there was silence. Miranda was breathing heavily because she was out of breath. Suddenly, a cackle broke the silence. The group turned around to see a witch galloping toward them. They all screamed hysterically and began running once again. They came across to a hall that had two different passageways you could take. "We have to split up," Lizzie told them. "or she will get all of us!"  
"Good idea!" Miranda grabbed Lizzie and Gordo and ran toward the path on the right. Kate dragged Ethan to the right path. As they ran about twenty feet down the passageway, they heard Kate and Ethan's muffled scream echo into the night.  
"Oh my gosh, she got Ethan." Miranda could easily tell that Lizzie was genuinely shocked. She looked to her right and saw Gordo, who had not said a word since entering the Haunted House, scared out of his wits too. A mummy appeared out of thin air and crept toward a clueless Miranda. Just as he almost grabbed her, Lizzie pulled her away. The mummy, instead grabbed a nearby Gordo and dragged him back into the abyss. Lizzie ran toward the EXIT sign and escaped outside. Miranda knew that her plan had flawed.  
"Mr. Digg, you were supposed to grab me! Not Gordo!" she yelled angrily.  
Mr. Digg emerged in a mummy costume with Claire, Kate, and Larry. "Sorry Sanchez, even brilliant teachers like me make mistakes."  
Miranda rolled her eyes and left the Haunted House and was reunited with the rest of the group.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kate, Gordo, Claire, Larry, Lizzie, and Ethan went to "Bob's Food Shack" to get some lunch. Miranda strayed away and sat down in a nearby bench. Gordo approached her. "Hey Miranda." he said to her.  
"Hey Gordo," Miranda answered, surprised that Gordo was talking again. "Wasn't that Haunted House really freaky?"  
"Miranda, I know what you were trying to do in the Haunted House."  
"You do?" Miranda cringed.  
"Yeah. Miranda, Lizzie is destined to be with Ethan. Forget about trying to get me and her back together."  
"But you guys made such a good couple and you both deserve each other." Miranda pleaded.  
Gordo smiled. "Miranda, I appreciate that you care about me that much. I know I've been really grumpy lately but I'm trying to move on and so should you." He gave her a hug. Miranda felt her heart tremble. Gordo got up from the bench. "You're a great friend, Miranda."  
"Back at you." Miranda smiled. Gordo walked back to "Bob's Food Shack" and joined the rest.  
She unzipped her purse and pulled out a picture of Gordo. Miranda felt her heart go numb. Was she in love with her best friend? Had trying to get Gordo to go back out with Lizzie made Miranda fallen in love with him? 


End file.
